Mods (CivBE)
This page is a resource for Civilization: Beyond Earth fan mods. Beyond Earth currently supports FireTuner, Mod Buddy (available in Steam Tools) and Nexus. Mods can be enabled via the game's Steam Workshop page. Subscribe to the mods you're interested in and then activate them in game to play. Discuss mods with other Wikia users in the forums. Guides *How to Create Units by ZeroOne *Extracting images from Beyond Earth by ZeroOne Also note that internally the game uses XML and Lua files for mods, just like Civilization V, so the links in the Modding (Civ5) article are largely valid with Beyond Earth as well. Featured Mods AutoTrading From the Steam Workshop description: Automate trade routes by auto selecting highest culture, energy, food, production or research when renewing trade routes. Outposts take precedence until they become cities. ---- Awesome Loadout From the Steam Workshop description: This loadout mod focuses on interesting bonuses that actually change the way you play, instead of just giving you a passive bonus or a "booster" for your empire. With %-Bonuses that are active throughout the game, unique opportunities for different play-styles and overall just fun bonuses that change what you can do and may even make you consider alternative play-styles - or even use one of the negative effects (marked by Flame-Icons) and see if you still manage to survive. '' ---- 'Enhanced Covert Ops' From the Steam Workshop description: ''This Mod adds some new Covert Ops to make Spying on your clueless Neighbours even more fun! This mod augments the covert ops mechanic to make it a more significant aspect of the game. ---- The Caribbean Axis From the Steam Workshop description: In the times of the Great Mistake, a new revolutionary movement started in the Caribbean, in hopes of uniting the Caribbean under the flag of idealism and revolution as inspired by José Marti. The revolution was succesful, and now the Caribbean nations stand united as the Caribbean Axis. Hoping to build utopia in the new planet, the Caribbean Axis is now ready for seeding! Read more about the mod at the official Civilization website! ---- Cities 6 Tiles Away From the Steam Workshop description: This mod makes it so that cities and stations must be a minimum of six tiles away from each other in order to prevent city spam and to stop those AI jerks from stealing your tiles. Read more about the mod at the official Civilization website! ---- Aliens - Unlimited Exp From the Steam Workshop description: This mod removes the maximum experience that you can get from aliens. You will now get experience at any level when fighting alien. AI players will now get experience at any level when fighting aliens. Read more about the mod at the official Civilization website! ---- The Abya Yala Expedition From the Steam Workshop description: The increasing indigenous movements of Bolivia, Peru, Chile and Argentina managed to separate from the attempts of assimilation by Brasilia. They gathered enough resources to lead an expedition, in hopes of finding some evidence of alien lifeforms that would feed the belief that cosmic beings dwelled the Andes Read more about the mod at the official Civilization website! ---- Men of War From the Steam Workshop description: Portrays your units in a company style fashion. Each unit is given a unique unit name, platoon number and assigned to a company. '' Read more about the mod at the official Civilization website! ---- 'The Iron Pact' From the Steam Workshop description: ''The Iron Pact is a custom sponsor for Sid Meier's Beyond Earth, representing the German expedition beyond Earth. It also adds Officers as colonists and Luxury Goods as cargo. '' Read more about the mod at the official Civilization website! ---- 'The Vesperian Confederacy' ''In this mod you'll play as Noémie Leifsdóttir, Astro-cartographer of the mighty Vesperian Confederacy. Biologically, Leifsdóttir may very well be the youngest amongst the Sponsor leaders. The fact of the matter however, is that although she has only spent 32 of her years "awake", she has been alive far longer than anyone to arrive on this new world. Read more at the official Civilization website! ---- InfoAddict From the Steam Workshop description: Adds time based graphs showing many civilization details such as score, military power, energy, health, affinity levels, etc. Visual representation of civilization relationships (trade, war, etc). Contains a global rankings with different stats as well (demographics, etc). Read more at the official Civilization website! ---- Colorful Tech Web From the Steam Workshop description: ''A mod which colors the icons in the tech web so you can easily tell whether they represent units, wonders, or regular buildings. Wonders are purple, regular buildings are green (orange in old versions), satellites are yellow, and other units are red. '' Read more at the official Civilization website! ---- Video Modding Guide File:Sid Meier's Civilization Beyond Earth - Basics of Modding|Modding Guide Part 1 File:Sid Meier's Civilization Beyond Earth - Basics of Modding (Part 2)|Modding Guide Part 2 Category:Civilization: Beyond Earth Category:Mods Category:Game concepts (CivBE) Category:Mods (CivBE)